Soulful Sacrifice
by ReizGirl
Summary: He'll use her soul as a sacrifice for the ritual to get his love back. But what's he stalling for? The one girl he thought he could influence, control, command, manipulate, ...Began controlling him. Slight NarakuxOC. R&R!
1. The Bone Eater's Well

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sure, I wish I did, but I don't.

Prologue

"Get up, Yolei!" I heard my mother call from downstairs. I covered my ears with my pillow.

I am not a morning person.

"You're going to be late! It's Saturday today!" she yelled.

"Ugh." I groaned. I knew too well what Saturday was. It meant waking up at 6:00 in the morning to make an offering at the Higurashi mini shrine, and then pray to the gods until it was time for lunch.

"YOLEI!" she shouted.

"I'M UP!" I called back, lazily dressing in a jean mini-skirt and a worn out shirt.

"Don't you dare wear that new mini!" she warned.

I looked at my skirt. "I won't, Mom!"

"Good." I heard her state happily.

I grinned and climbed out my window, grabbing this week's offering as I headed to the shrine.

I sighed, "How exciting this will be." I really hated Saturdays. I was so out of it I didn't even notice I walked passed Hojo from Class B.

"Takeshi!" he called after me.

I sighed, "What?"

"Have you seen Kagome anywhere?" he asked, smiling.

"No." I retorted, "Maybe she's still asleep! It's only 6:15." _The baka..._ I thought to myself.

"You're right..." he thought aloud, "Well I'll see you around, then!" with that, he left.

I shivered from his baka-ness, and went on my way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I climbed the steps of the Higurashi shrine, offering in my hands. I laid it down at the foot of the well, knelt down, and prayed.

"Oh mighty God," I sarcastically prayed, "Protect my family from death, disease, anything that leads to death, and failing highschool." I snickered and got up, not wanting to spendsix hours at a stupid shrine. Almost at once, I felt as if tiny needles were pricking the flesh on my leg. _Great, my leg fell asleep..._ I thought.

I rubbed my leg, "Argh..."

Right now might be the time to say that sometimes, my coordination level is **zero.** I stepped onto my "sleepy" foot, lost my footing and tumbled head first into the well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1

"Ow..." I groaned, rubbing my head. I tried to rid my hair from the dirt from the well. I opened my eyes and looked around, "Nice move, Yolei." I cursed. I got up and inspected myself despite the obscurity.

"Scraped knee, perfect." I told myself sarcastically when I suddenly felt blood on my leg. "Hmm I wonder how long I've been here." I looked up towards the opening of the well. I saw a little chestnut haired boy with cute little ears peering down the well.

"There's someone here, InuYasha." he called.

I listened intently for the reply.

"Just leave her there, Shippou! It's probably some demon who wants to eat you." came an annoyed voice.

I sweatdropped. _It?!!??! _I thought in rage,"Please get me out of here?" I pleaded, knowing that never in a million years would I be able to climb the steep opening.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of dark clothes and the little boy, Shippou, being flown from the well's opening.

"I'll help you!" came yet another voice.

The next thing I knew, I was out of the well and sitting on the grass by the old oak tree.

"Uh... Thanks."

Shippou bowed (a very cute sight, might I add) and introduced himself, "Shippou, if you didn't already know. This is Miroku the monk," he pointed to the man with black hair who had helped me out of the well, "and the grouchy one over there is InuYasha."

I suddenly felt a wierd urge to touch his ears. I walked over to him and poked his right ear.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself, you old crone!" he insulted.

"I'm not that old!" I shot back, "You should talk."

I recieved an icy glare from InuYasha. Figures.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my backside that slid down to my butt. I turned and saw Miroku smiling.

"Would you do me the honour of bearing me a child?" he asked politely.

I turned red. Not in embarassement, but in anger. I grinned, took my hand, and swung at his face. He fell down with a bound.

"Not on your life..."

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice, a woman's voice this time, "Was Miroku chasing girls again?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be so shocked Sango." InuYasha retorted, "When is he not chasing girls?"

"Hi." I interrupted, holding out my hand, "I'm Yolei."

"Sango, demon exterminator." she replied, giving me an icy glare. _Hey, that's two in 5 minutes! They must like me._ I thought to myself, sarcastically of course.

"Wait, demon?" for the first time really thinking of the word. I turned around and spoke to nothing in particular, "Well, Toto, I guess we're not in Kansas anymore..."

"Who's Toto? What's Kansas?" Shippou asked curiously.

"It's a story about a girl who..." I began. Shippou just scratched his head, "Nevermind. I might tell you about it someday."

"Okay..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Girl..." an elderly woman said. Shippou introduced her as Kaede, the village priestess, "How did ye get here? Where is Kagome?"

I asked, "Kagome? You mean Kagome Higurashi?"

InuYasha quickly approached me and looked at me intently, narrowing his eyes, "You know Kagome?"

"Well I visit her shrine every Saturday to-"

"I don't care about that, girl." he sneered, "Where is she?"

"...At school?" I guessed, "Oh wait, it's Saturday. She must still be sleeping..."

"Sleeping?" he laughed, "It's half past noon."

"Then she must be on a date with Hojo from Class B." I retorted. His eyes hardened for a second, "Jealous, are we?"

"Filthy human, of course not." he shot back and trodded outside.

"InuY-"

"Mind him not, child." Kaede interrupted, "Get some rest and we will deal with you tomorrow."

With that, she left.

_Deal with me tomorrow?_ I asked myself. _It sounds like I'm some threat... _I walked around the room, bored out of my mind. A few minutes later, I snuck outside and headed for the well.

_There is no way she's making me stay in that hut..._ I decided stubbornly. When I finally reached the well, I sat at its edge and waited for something to happen. Anything to happen, something to take me home.


	2. The Witch is Dead

Disclaimer: InuYasha isn't mine....

**Author's note: **If you guys like Beyblade, come visit my fanfic called "Solitary Flame". Read and review, then cruise over to the sequel, "A Final Spark"!

Chapter 2

I heard a rustle in the trees. I turned and tensed.

"Who's there?" I called. More rustling came.

"Don't get scared... It's probably a cat or... a big and ugly demon that wants to kill me and eat my insides... Argh Yolei this isn't helping!" I tried to calm myself down, but it obviously didn't help.

I ran frantically through the forest, my long legs striding across the grassy plains. I stepped in a puddle of.... of blood? It's...

Fresh blood.

"Ngh.." I covered my nose with my arm, unable to bear the stench of blood any longer.

"Foolish girl..." came a voice. I looked up and saw a young man with long black hair, dressed in dark clothing.

I stopped abrumptly and stared deep into his piercing red eyes.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He gave me no reply.

"Tell me who you are, damnit!" I yelled, bolting to the strange man and attacking.

"Such insolence for a pathetic human..." he shook his head, blocking all of my attemps to hurt him, "I shall deal with you back at the castle."

_Everyone seems to want to 'deal with me'._ I thought stubbornly to myself, glaring.

I remember a sharp pain at the back of the head before everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up after what seemed like a few minutes. I looked around and found myself on a dark tatami mat. I saw no sign of that strange man from before, but I knew he had brought me here.

_No shit, sherlock..._ I thought once again to myself.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice echoed through the halls.

No reply.

I silently got up and tiptoed around, trying to finda way out of this strange castle-like shelter.

Suddenly, I saw something move slightly at the corner of my eye. I turned and saw someone hiding underneath a white baboon costume.

"Who are you?" I glared.

Still no reply.

"Would you talk to me?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Heh. So much impatience, human..." he retorted, "I am Naraku. That is all you need to know."

My eyes narrowed at the name, "Okay Mr. Baboon. I'll be leaving now."

In one swift movement, he had me pinned against the wall, his hand tightly gripping my throat, "Do not call me that again, if you value your life..." he warned calmly. I nodded and he put me down.

"Now, what is your name, girl." It wasn't a question, it was more of a command.

"I don't owe you any answers." I snapped.

"Your name." he repeated sternly.

I quickly thought ofa name... The first one that popped into my head... "Himeko." I liked smoothly.

Naraku nodded and took off his baboon skin.

My glare became more intense.

"Heh, Himeko. Original." he grinned, "I see you've had a little run-in with the mutt..."

"Wha-"

"InuYasha."

I clenched my fists. I was not happy here, "Like I said; I don't owe you any answers."

"You need not be angry." he looked at me with that same solemn expression, "I have a special job for you."

"I"m not going to do your dirty work," I spat, "Do it yourself!"

"Mm, a firey spirit you are." he still showed no emotion."

"You have no right to judge me!" I snapped.

Once again, he had my throat secured tightly in his hands.

Filled with rage, I lifted my fist and slammed it into his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Oddly strong..." his expression was now surprised as he held his swelling cheek.

"Yeah! What's my name!" I taunted. (A&N: Like from "The Tuxedo" when Del kicks that guy...)

Naraku calmly stood up no longer having a surprised expression, "Heh. You've proven yourself useful, girl." he nodded and left.

"Heh, you've proven yourself useful, girl." I mocked "Who does he think he is..."

Within a few minutes, I was bored. Typical me. I looked around the room for something to occupy myself, or something to help me escape this place.

All there was, was the dark tatami mat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damnit..."I swore, "I want out of here!"

_Why don't you leave, then? We've had this convorsation for the past five days. I already know your answer. _A voice asked me from inside my head.

"Becuse I can't..." I answered gruffly. Dear Lord, I was talking to myself again...

_Like I've been saying the past five damn days; the door is open, stupid!_

"Who are you calling stupid?" I shot.

_You._

I glared at the stone walls. Even my mind was against me.

I saw a figure enter the door, "Master Naraku wishes for you to come out to the balcony." the boy said, emotionless.

"Tell him to come here then." I glared.

The boy walked over, picked me up by the waist and slung me over his shoulder, "He said if that was the case, I would just bring you to him."

"Put me down you son of a bitch!" I yelled.

In a few minutes, we had arrived at the balcony. The boy put me down roughly and left.

"Yeah, run away you baka!" I shouted.

"Silence, wench." Naraku commanded, "Look at the moon."

I forced myself to look at the moon without shouting back a not-so-nice comment, "Yeah, what about it?"

Naraku grinned, "The witch is dead."

Okay I'm SO sorry it took so long to come out with another chapter. I'm really sorry it's short, too, but I thought it'd be perfect to end there. I've already started working on chapter two so if you guys could be patient... I'll try to have it out before New Year's or really early in January, before I get out from school. Love y'all lots! Hope you hada Merry Christmas!


	3. Using the Sai

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha doesn't belong to me...

Chapter 3

Naraku grinned as he looked up at the moon, "The witch is dead."

"Hi, ho, the witch is dead... The witch is dead... **The witch is dead!!!!**" I sang automatically. (A&N: You know that song from The Wizard of Oz? That song that the little munchkins sing before Dorothy- Oh nevermind...) Is it bad my mouth speaks before my brain has time to process? I wanted to piss him off, anyway.

"Silence, wench." Naraku stated calmly.

"Quit calling me a wench, you bastard." I shot back, "All you've done since you kidnapped me was lock me up in your stupid castle, fed me pathetic excuses for meals and call me nothing but 'wench', 'girl', and 'pathetic human'. If it weren't for your daily threats on my life, I would have left by now!"

"Then go." Naraku said simply, not leaving his gave of the moon, "There is nothing preventing your leave."

"Except maybe you?" I snorted, looking away to hide my angry glare.

"Heh. I have no use for you, girl." he replied, "Look at me when I'm talking."

I rolled my eyes and turned my head, "Get to your point, wont you? I don't feel like arguing right now, Mr. Baboon."

"Master Naraku." he corrected.

"Fine. Master Naraku; get to your damned to hell point!" I demanded.

"Heh. There **was** no point, pathetic human." he grinned slightly.

"I give up." I sighed, "You are impossible, Mr. Baboon."

"Master Naraku, girl-"

"Mr. Baboon grows on you." I grinned, just to piss him off.

"Fine. Do not expect any meals tonight." not even with a bow, he left me on the balcony with nothing to do but look at the moon.

There's the Naraku I've grown to know, and hate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"L-lady Kaede!..."

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. _Kaede... That old hag who wanted to 'deal with me'?_ I thought to myself.

"Lady Kaede!!"

The call jolted me from my half-sleep.

"I wonder what's going on..." I asked myself. Suddenly, my stomach growled, "Damnit, I can't keep skipping meals like this..."

_It's your fault, you keep pissing him off._

"Shut up, I'm going to go see what's going on." I decided. Slowly and quietly, I crept out of the castle and followed the cries of nearby people until I reached a village.

There were slaughtered men, women, children everywhere. Not one living soul walked in the fields.

_I wonder what happened to those voices I heard..._

"Okay, officially freaked out, and officially leaving..." I backed away slowly. I shut my eyes, "One step at a time... Until I bump into something that doesn't feel dead."Ifelt a sickening _crack_ from beneath my foot, "Don't look down, Yolei... Don't look-"

I looked down. Typical me.

A decaying hand, bloody and bruised from its owners life struggle, lay squashed beneath my shoe. Yellowing bones stuck out in wierd places and.... I did not want to see anymore.

My lunch from a few days ago came out. What else could it have been, anyway? I had nothing else to eat.

"Damn this place..." I groaned, sickened by the blood and slaughtered human flesh that surrounded me.

"Hey you." a voice shouted from behind me, "You bitch, you're gonna pay for what you did to everyone, especially Kaede."

I turned around and saw 'the mutt' and his gang.

"Oh, you think _I_ did this?" I asked in disbelief, almost laughing, "What are you; crazy?"

"We've seen crazier." the monk, Miroku, stated, "But InuYasha doesn't mean we're accusing you of-"

"Miroku, you might not be but I am." InuYasha growled, "And now she's going to pay."

"InuYasha," Shippou began, "you're not really going to kill a girl are you?"

"Who said anything about killing? I'm going to torture her first and then..."

"You don't have any proof I did it!" I shot back.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Miroku advised.

"Why not?" InuYasha demanded, "Ever since we found her in the well, Kagome hasn't come back like she said she would and I havn't been able to get through to her time to go get her!"

"Wow.." Sango exclaimed, "He cares."

I ignored her and turned my gaze back to InuYasha, "Hey mutt face, it's not my fault your precious well is broken!"

InuYasha unsheathed his sword, "Call me that again, girl and-"

"And you'll what?" I interrupted, "Slice me up with your ridiculous looking sword? You can't be serious."

He grinned as his sword flashedyellow and grew bigger, "Exactly." His eyes gave me a serious glare, "Now, this one's for Kagome..."

I gulped, "Oh crap."

"Worried now?"

"I'm not worried. You're the one who should be worried!" I warned.

"Why, you can't be any stronger than an imp." he insulted, raising his sword.

"You.." I quickly searched my skirt pockets for something useful.

_Ooohhh, the reciept. 12.99!! _

_And... a demon scroll from Kagome's creepy grandfather's shop._

It was my turn to grin.

"Now, how do I use it..." I took a moment to think, "Um... something about stay? or Begone?"

"Demon begone?" Shippou wondered out loud, "..Whoops."

"Yeah!" I pointed at him, "That's it!"

"Shippou you little-"

"Demon, begone!" I threw the scroll at InuYasha. It landed flat on his head.

"What?" he easily took it off, "These are like the scrolls I found from the well."

I sweatdropped, "100 percent real, huh Gramps..."

"Heh. You really are pathetic, girl..." another voice called from behind me.

"Naraku..." InuYasha growled.

Almost quicker than I could see, two mini spear-like objects landed by in front of me, barely missing my feet.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled at Naraku, already knowing he had thrown them.

"It wouldn't be a big loss if I had taken off part of your legs." he began, "Now show me what you can do with those."

I slowly picked up the mini spears, "..What the hell are these?"

InuYasha sweatdropped, "You're really clueless are you." he turned around to face Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, "Let's go. We're wasting our time."

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What InuYasha means, I'm guessing, is thathe'ssure we'll find a way to bring Kagome back through the well sooner or later." Miroku explained.

I narrowed my eyes, picked up a rock, and threw it at InuYasha, "No one walks away from me."

InuYasha turned and glared, "You're a waste of my time, girl, but if you want to feel the pain of my blade, it's your death..." InuYasha ran full speed at me his sword ready for battle.

Quickly, I picked up the.. _What are these called? _I thought as I picked them up.

"They're called sai's." Naraku answered as I shrugged him off, stopping InuYasha's blade with Naraku's weapons.

"S-she parried the tetsusaiga!" A flea on Miroku's shoulder gasped in amazement.

"As tactful as ever, Myoga." Miroku retorted in annoyance.

"Would you guys shut up and let us fight?!" InuYasha and I yelled in unison.

Okay, it doesn't seem like the place to end this chapter, but I have to go and I thought I'd post it because you guys have been waiting long enough. I hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to read and review!


	4. Calling Sky

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

**Author's note:** Here's the fourth chapter of Soulful Sacrifice! I hope you enjoy the story so far. Moving along! Answering Jacquie's question on her review, the Sai is an actual weapon that's still used in Japan and in some other parts of Asia. If you've seen the movies Elektra or Daredevil, you already know what a Sai is. Jennifer Garner's character Elektra uses Sai's as her preferred weapon. If you still don't know what it is, here's a brief history lesson which I am giving you the choice to read or not. Im nice. 8) Before the history lesson, just want to point out that if you have any questions you can either email me or submit a review with your question.

**Sai History:** The sai (pronounced "sigh") looks like a miniature trident. It consists of a metal shaft 18 to 21½ inches in length with a wrapped handle. At the bottom of the handle is a butt knob that may have various shapes. One third of the way up from the butt are two prongs that protrude upward, acting as a hand guard. The shaft tapers slightly toward the tip. Modern sai are normally chrome plated. The blade above the prongs is either an octagon shape or round. The round blade resists chipping better than the octagon one but the octagon blade does more damage on impact because the striking area is more concentrated. In modern times, the hexagonal shape reflects more light making a sia demonstration more flashy. Original sai had a sharpened point on the main shaft. Sai are made from metal that is chromium-plated or black anodized. Sai may also have opposing tangs and two shafts as shown below.

Like all the traditional Okinawan weapons, the exact original of the sai is not known. A few theories exist though. One theory is that the sai was derived from a farm tool, the short handles were held and the prong was pulled through the dirt to form a small trench for planting seeds. A second theory suggests that the sai was always a weapon and that it made its way into Ryukyuan history by following the path of Buddhism, migrating from India to China to Okinawan. This theory suggests that the shape of the sai was designed in the image of the human body of the monks who carried them for protection. The rational for this theory is that there is little iron on Okinawa that would be needed to make the sai. Another, more modern theory is that the sai originated with the Okinawan police force who carried the them as their personal "side-arm" to control crowds and apprehend criminals. If the sai was a required weapon for the police there should be some evidence in recorded laws or regulations, but there not seem to be written evidence.

Now, after that BRIEF history lesson... on with the story!

Chapter 4

InuYasha growled and turned his gaze back to me, trying to force his blade between the sai's, "I don't know how you stopped the tetsusaiga with those 'butter knives' as Kagome would call them, but I do know that you won't get so lucky again-" his eyes fell to my wrist, "..what in hell is that?"

I looked down and saw a small, crescent shaped scar burned onto my arm, "Quit changing the subject and fight." I glared, though I was just as confused as he was.

With surprising ease, he knocked the sai's out of my hands, dropped his sword, and grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, digging his claws into my skin. Blood drew out of the wounds to add onto the pain but he did not seem to notice, much less care. My cries of protest meant nothing to him.

"It's a binding mark." he concluded, not once loosening his grip to lessen the pain.

"How would you know?" I tried to jerk back my wrist, but his grip was too strong, "I havn't seen it before." I retorted, even though I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"Aren't binding marks on the neck..." Sango wondered aloud.

"You're just as much of a liar as a killer." InuYasha growled ferociously, ignoring Sango altogether and finally releasing my wrist. I didn't have time to react before he plunged his glaws deep into my abdomen.

"Inu...InuYasha..." I felt blood seep through my clothes onto my already bloody hands. I took a few steps backwards towards Naraku but when I looked back he had disappeared.

"No one's here to help you, girl..." InuYasha raised and extracted his claws.

"Naraku you bastard..." I was too tired to insult him further.I picked up the tetsusaiga and blindly threw it towards InuYasha.

"Nngh..." he winced upon contact with the blade's tip in his shoulder.

I took no more time in grabbing the sai's and running from what might have been my death.

"Pathetic." Naraku growled as we both stood in my 'room'. The room was almostpitch black, had it not been for the fading candle ina corner,"How am I supposed to use you for my plan if you can barely touch InuYasha..."

It was the first time I really saw him angry. If looks could be dead...

"I won't be your little puppet, Naraku. Find someone else to do your dirty work..." I spat.

In a quick flash, he had grabbed my newly bandaged wrist and gripped it tightly.

"Hey that hur-"

"It hurts?" he gripped my wrist even tighter, if that was possible, ignoring my cries of pain, "If you do not live up to my expectation," His eyes turned into slits as he pulled me in closer, lifting me at the same time so I was eye to eye with him , "then prepare for a life of pain, my death angel." Naraku let go so suddenly that I fell with a _thud_ on the hard and cold floor.

I took my wrist in my hand and held it gently, wincing at the pain of the reopened wounds, "I hate you, Naraku..." I retorted, looking up at the obscured figure, "Go to hell..."

With a cold face he looked straight into my eyes, making me feel as if he saw right through me, "Yolei," he began.

_My... my name... He knows my name..._

"I am in hell."

A small tear fell from the corner of my eye, "Naraku..." my voice came out as a faint whisper, "You know nothing of hell..."

His face hardened as he fixed his gaze intently on me. His hand became a fist, as if he were straining not to do something he was sure to regret.

What came next made me swallow my words.

A small and sparkling tear fell down his cheek. By instinct, I reached out to brush it away but he slapped my hand from his face.

"Heh, girl, you will meet me outside at midnight." something about his voice had changed for a few moments, though I couldn't pinpoint what.Without another word or final glance, he left.

Midnight. I sat on the damp grass as I looked out to the moonlit sky. No stars pierced my gaze.

No stars?

The sky seemed to call to me, begging to come to them, pleading me to join them in the dark havens above.

_Kaede_... they prayed, _Kaede, come back to us..._

"I'm not Kaede..." I whispered, trying to urge the skye to cease calling her name.

Nevertheless, they kept calling, louder and stronger than before, trying to draw me close.

"Stop..." even louder they came. I clamped my hands over my ears and tried to block out the sound of the calling sky.

Hoped you like it you guys! Sorry it took so long... I had writers block so that's why the chapters are a bit late for both A Final Spark and Soulful Sacrifice. Well anyways, don't forget to review!


	5. The Prophecy Grave

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha isn't mine.

**Author's note:** How do you like the story so far? Too short? Well obviously too short... I'm just getting started! What I really mean is how's the flow? Smooth? Bumpy? Too slow or too fast? If that makes sense... Oh well read and review!

Chapter 5

"Get up girl..." Naraku harshy commanded as he neared the spot where I sat on the grass.

"No." I replied, just as harsh, maybe even harsher.

Without hesitation, he removed my hands from my ears and picked me up by the collar.

"Listen, wench-"

_Kaede... Please come back... Kaede..._

The sky drowned out Naraku's insults. Still, they called, drawing me closer.

"Stop... STOP CALLING!" I jerked away from Naraku's grasp and stumbled onto the ground, burying my face in my hands and knees, "Make them stop!"

Miraculously, the chanting stopped. I looked up at Naraku, "What'd you do..." I demanded, "How did you make them stop?"

"That is something you do not need-"

"Don't give me that crap, Naraku..." I rose, feeling more than enough hatred and anger than I could handle, "I want answers." I stepped closer to him, not once letting down my icy glare. It made me even angrier to see that Naraku didn't flinch or hesitate. He stood his ground, emotionless.

"Hit me."

"...What?" I asked, puzzled. _Where the hell did that come from..._

"Hit me." he repeated once again.

"You're crazy." I retorted, but I wasn't one to pass up hitting my captor. I raised a fist and swung it at his face.

"Not good enough." he taunted, easily blocking my hit.

With each solid punch, I shouted another word of anger, "Nothing is ever good enough!" I threw in some more punches until I was exhausted. Crumpling in a heap at his knees I looked down and whispered, "I only want answers, Naraku. I want the truth."

"The truth?"Naraku retorted, almost laughing. Humor was not what I was looking for, "There is no truth. Life is built from lies, deceipt, and betrayal." he spat bitterly.

"That's not true!"I shouted back angrily, "There is always truth amidst a mountain of lies, but sometimes you have to look hard to find it!"

"Heh. You think you know truth, girl. Tell me, does your own flesh and blood tell you the truth?" he asked.

"Flesh and blood...? You mean... my mom?" I knew it was she that he meant when he did not reply, "She's spoken nothing about the truth since the moment I first opened my eyes."

"Did she ever tell you that you are a reincarnation or a priestess?" he asked.

"That's not-"

"Or that if you were to remain in your time, you would create destruction for the entire world?" he demanded.

"Naraku-"

"You belong here, my death angel. Your mother knew of it, too. Why do you think that every seven days, she would make you sit by the Higurashi well and pray for hours and hours?"

"For peace! For tranquility, for everything my family wanted to live a happier life!" I shouted back,"Stop telling me more lies, Naraku! I know that you never knew my mom and she never knew you!"

"You're right, she didn't know me, but I know you and your family oh so well..." he explained, taking my hand and leading me towards InuYasha's forest and the sacred well, "Your mother wanted you to pray for peace, so that she could keep you as a daughter and not worry about your extraordnary gifts as a priestess. But when you disappeared through the well five days ago, she took it as a sign from the gods, that they wanted you in another time, another place, to destroy and slaughter instead of your world."

"Naraku where are we going-" I managed to say, before he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder,as if it were nothing to him, and jumped through the well.

-

Naraku landed with abound. He lept up and pushed me out of the well.

"Well I know where we're going now..." I retorted, "Why are we here? What if someone sees me and-"

"Quiet, girl. It is still too early in the morning for many to be bustling about. There is something I want you to see." he stated calmly.

"But what if someone sees us?" I demanded to know.

"That is not my concern. If we must, we will try to remain unseen." he assured. I sohok my head, not believing him one bit.

"Hurry." he was already out of the shrine, leading me to...

"T-the cemetery?" I asked quietly, whispering, as if I knew spirits were listening to our every word, "Why here?"

Naraku stopped at one newly inserted gravestone. The dirt burying the coffin was still fresh, "Read it."

The pale moonlight shone on the grey tombstone. I squinted, trying to make out the engraved words. Leaning in closer, I read aloud, much to my horror.

**"R.I.P Yolei Takeishi**

**April 18, 1989-August 3, 2005**

**Beloved daughter, Devoted friend**

**Our Angelic Angel Forever"**

"She... thinks I'm dead?" I asked myself, "After five days?" I shook my head.

I turned back to Naraku, who was already walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to the well. Hurry up." he commanded, "I'm giving you no more than two minutes."

I got up and started to follow, when something caught my eye. I looked to the back of my gravestone to find yet another inscription.

**"Angel of Death, Angel of Light**

**Black as darkness, Light as white**

**My baby girl, don't be deceived**

**I mourn for you greatly, but do not be grieved**

**Follow me wisely, l****isten to my words**

**Don't make me be unheard**

**Trust no one to care for you**

**Trade not one for two**

**Listen to the western hand**

**And find truth buried in the sand"**

I closed my eyes and quickly memorized the key words of the inscription, "I won't forget..."

I hurried and caught up to Naraku.

Okay, this is chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to give me some feedback in your reviews so then I can make this story better with all your suggestions and ideas! When I was writing this chapter, it really had me scared because I looked up what kind of inscriptions would be on gravestones and there were pictures of them that really scared me. Plus I really scared myself when I wrote out the part of 'spirits watching' when Yolei was whispering... I really have to get over my fear of ghosts...


	6. Tread on a Puma

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize here that's from the TV show isn't mine! 8)

**Author's note:** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for all the feedback and suggestions! This chapter might seem a bit different in writing style. Lately, I've been reading a lot of V.C. Andrews and Lois Duncan so I thought I'd try something different. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

I was back through the well in Naraku's lands. The fading moonlight passed through the opening of my room. I stood and walked to the half covered opening and looked out to the slowly brightening sky.

Since the night I visited my new grave, the stars have ceased calling me with Kaede's name. Part of me felt relief.

But I knew something was not right. Countless times I asked, even begged Naraku for answers, but every single time he repleid with the same answer.

"In time, you will know everything. But for now, stay with me where you are safe."

I sighed to myself in deep thought.

By now, I had stopped the name calling, as did Naraku, which just made me even more suspicious to what was happening in the world around me. Naraku rarely let me leave the castle grounds, but whether it was for my safety or for his own reason I did not know. I felt like an animal in a cage, so cut off and isolated from the rest of the world.

So suddenly and quietly, I heard a rustling in the trees. Grabbing Naraku's sai's, I ran out of my room and stepped onto the grass outside and looked around, "Is anyone there?" I called out. I waited a few moments before I started to head back to the castle.

"Rin, I don't think this is such a good-"

"Jaken, look!" a child's voice interrupted that of an older and hesitant one, "It's a girl!"

Something struck me. Maybe it was her wave of innocence and perkiness. Whatever it was, I couldn't find the strength to just walk away. I turned around and sawa little girl running towards me and a green toad demon fumbling to catch up.

"Well hey!" I greeted, waving at her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Rin!" she smiled, waving back, too. She pointed to her green companion who was panting from exhaustion by her side, "This is Jaken."

"I'm Yolei." I introduced.

I paused to take a better look at Jaken, "You look so... green." I blurted out.

Rin laughed. She took my hand and ran around in a circle.

"Want to play a game?" she asked, her eyes shining with delight.

There was no way I could have refused her. I tucked the sai's in my socks andgrinned, "Sure. What game?"

"Hm..." she thought aloud for a second, "I know! Tag!" she decided. Before I could react, she slapped my arm and ran a good distance, "You're it!" she squealed.

"Tag is a complex game..." I sighed, getting ready to catch her.

"Careful, Rin-" Jaken began.

"Aren't you the worry-wart?" I interrupted in annoyance. I dashed off quickly as Rin ran deep into the forest.

"You can't catch me!" she teased.

"No, rin, wait!" Jaken clumsily began running once again.

"Yes I can, Rin!" I shouted to her from behind, ignoring the toad's cries.

"You're slow." she called back as she raced on, going even faster than before.

"I am not..." I huffed. When I saw Jaken's little green body run ahead of me, I knew I was, "Damn..." I laughed, "How could I be so slo-"Before I could finish my sentence, my body was on the forest floor in a tangle of weeds and roots.

In less than a second, Rin was back, peering down at me with her big, round eyes, "Are you hurt?"

"No.." I got up quickly, brushing the dirt from my clothes.

"Oh, okay!" she smiled from ear to ear.

After a few more hours of tag, I was starting to get tired. Rin was still bursting of energy. Where from? I don't think I will ever know...

"Are we still going to play or are you tired already?" she asked.

"I'm too tired..." I flopped down on the forest floor, "How about a nice sitting game?"

"It's okay. You can rest if you want to. Lord Sesshomaru is probably looking for me, anyway." she added, still the cheerful smile on her face.

Jaken caught up with us, finally. I grinned with satisfaction. I had been able to outrun the little green toad.

Panting, he wore a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, Jaken?" Rin asked.

It looked like it took a lot of energy for Jaken to speak, "Rin, puma's are coming this way..."

As if on cue, two cat-like demons came running into the forest. I turned to Rin. She looked scared as she clutched me from behind, like I was her safe barrier.

"Rin, I don't think we should linger here any longer.." the old toad advised, but hid behind Rin as he spoke his words.

The cats stopped running when they came about two feet away from me. One of them stayeda bit behind while the other came closer. In one swift movement, I grabbed my sai's and held them in a fighting stance, Rin and Jaken still behind me.

"What do you want..." I snapped harshly, giving the cat an icy glare.

"I thought I smelt a couple of humans here..." the neko seemed amused. She completely ignored my question.

I did not like to be ignored.

"Tell me now, Kitty, or I'll slice your head from your body.." I threatened, raising the sai's.

"Now, now, don't need to get angry. We'll leave you alone," she told me, but then she raised an eyebrow, "if you give us the girl and the toad." a sly smile formed with her lips.

I let out a laugh that surprised the cat. She stepped back, "You have wierd taste in food..." I grinned, "Oh well, none of my business. If you want, take them." I felt Rin shudder from my words.

The puma smiled at her partner, "Wow, an easy catch..."

"But you have to go through me, first." I added with a serious look.

That's when anger flashed through the cat's eyes, "You will regret this, human..." She started extracting her claws, as if to be intimidating.

I flipped the sai's so their tips were pointing away from me, "Try me." I dared.

The cat laughed, "Don't waste my time, girl..." In the blink of an eye, she made a dash to attempt to get to Rin and Jaken.

She was fast, but her path was too obvious. I swiped the blade at her.

The demon let out a high pitched scream as she clutched her cheek, "My face...!" she cried, "How dare you..."

"Aww..." I taunted, "I'm sorry about that, but really, the scar that'll end up there will really do something good for your looks..."

The demon behind her started to move forward, but the cat stopped him by holding out her arm, "Don't interfere, Akiya." she commanded harshly, "Go back to the pack.."

Akiya bowed and ran off, "Yes, Ayanami."

The cat grinned as blood dripped slowly off her scarred face. Suddenly, she pounced and both of us landed hard on the ground.

The air was knocked out of me as her weight added with mine. My eyes narrowed into slits, "Get off me, you filthy cat..." I spat.

"Fine.." she agreed, as she lifted me off of the ground. With all of the force she could have mustered, she threw me against a pine tree.

I felt the pine needles all over my body. I felt unbelievable pain, from both the impact on the tree and the needles now sticking in my body and drawing out blood.

My vision was blurred. The sai's were no longer in my hand. I stood up clumsily.

I had to face it, I was helpless.

I felt claws plunge deep in me as I cried out in even more pain.

I shut my eyes as I fell back onto the forest floor, the claw being withdrawn harshly from my body.

"That's what you get, human, for trying to get the best of a Puma." Ayanami spat.

The pain was too unbearable. I opened my eyes for a split second before everything went black. Mercily, my unconcious state numbed out the pain.

End of chapter 6! How'd you like it? That's all I'm gonna say for now. Review!


	7. Truth in the Sand

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize here that's from the TV show isn't mine! 8)

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I don't really have anything else to say right now...but... Sorry for leaving you with such a cliffhanger last time! I really mean it! Thanks to bowwowlover and Jacquie for reviewing my story!

Chapter 7

I awoke to the sounds of footsteps. My eyes fluttered open. Fat demons carrying pitchforks danced about me, horrifying grins on their faces as they closed in. I looked around, but instead of forest, all I saw was black.

"No..." I cried out. I knew no one could hear me.

So suddenly, a flash of light came and vaporized the demons. I felt immense pain shoot through my body as their screams of anguish pierced the air.

The next thing I knew, I was lying back in the forest, looking up at Rin and her scared eyes. Someone else was beside her, a handsome man with long, silvery hair. On his face were four purplish pink pointed stripes and an indigo crescent moon on his forehead. He held my wrist, obviously staring at the crescent scar imbedded in my skin.

"Hm. Well, she's alive, Rin." he grunted, standing up and looking down on me, "Can you walk?" His face showed no emotion, much like when I first met Naraku. But something was different about him. He looked dark, mysterious, but he showed sympathy to some. After all, I assumed, he was a friend of Rin's.

"It...hurts..." I moaned, but at the same time, gathering all my strength to lift myself from the forest floor.

"Please, take care of her, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin begged, tears forming in her dark eyes.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, considering Rin's request. He sighed and picked me up gently as Rin's eyes glowed with pure happiness.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, "Come, Jaken." He commanded.

The old toad nodded and started following as Rin and Sesshomaru started walking.

"Where are we going..." I managed to ask with a hoarse whisper.

"To the castle!" Rin answered cheerfully, "Lord Sesshomaru will fix you in no time!"

A smile formed on my lips. This girl was truly an angel.

Suddenly, a pang of fear hit me, "I... I have to get back... to Naraku..." I called, starting to struggle in Sesshomaru's arms.

He stopped at Naraku's name, "Naraku..." he thought quietly to himself for a moment before continuing on to walk, "I'll take you back after your wounds are bandaged." he added. Not in kindness, but not in anger either, "Tenseiga..." he began. I had no idea to whom he was talking to, "You've compelled me to save a human life today."

-

"Watch it!" I snapped as Jaken tightly bandaged my stomach, "That hurts, you know!"

"Jaken, careful!" Rin advised, repeating what I said with a lessharsh tone and with less harsh vocabulary.

Jaken mutterd something I didn't catch and continued his bandaging.

I glanced at Rin, her usually cheerful face now darkened with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

Rin looked at me with sad, pleading eyes, "Yes." she answered, "When Jaken is done, Lord Sesshomaru will take you back through the forest." she explained, "And then I wont see you anymore."

My face softened, "Of couse I'll see you again." I smiled, "You don't have to worry about that."

"Really?" her adorable face lit up once again, "that's great! Will you be my best friend?" she asked.

I looked down, remembering my old friends from through the well. Painfully, I agreed, "You bet." I forced a smile.

"Jaken," came Sesshomaru's calm but commanding voice, "Are you finished?"

Jaken hurried and finished the bandaging, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Half ignoring the toad's reply, Sesshomaru continued speaking, "Let's go."

I stood up, wobbling a bit on my unsure legs, and nodded.

Obviously impatient, sesshomaru picked me up and carried me out.

"Bye, Yolei!" Rin waved.

"Yolei..." Sesshomaru began, "So that's your name."

"Don't wear it out." I answered automatically.

He continued to walk to Naraku's castle. Slowly, he revealed two thick leather notebooks from his kimono.

"Here."

"What's this?" I asked, taking the books and holding them in my lap. I flipped through the filled pages quickly. It was...

A diary?

I took time to observe the book. Something caught my eye. It was the binding inscription.

_'The truth buried in the sand'_

I recalled the poem my mother had engraved on my tombstone.

"The Western Hand..." I muttered, "What is this?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking. We had arrived at Naraku's castle. He set me down.

His face looked emotionless, like he had been since we had met in the forest.

"It's yours." he told me, "If you ever need an ally," he began, "You can call upon me." he paused. I knew just as well as he did that he wasn't one to say anything like this, "I owe it to her." he added.

I turned to the castle and nodded, confused, but greatful. When I looked back, he was gone.

I shrugged it off, and walked into the castle, the two books Sesshomaru had given me in my hand. My legs were still a bit unsure but I could walke with more confidence now.

I found Naraku sitting on the floor, as if he were waiting for me all along.

"Sorry, I-"

"Go to your room." he commanded, as if I were a child.

"You can't make me." I snapped.

When he picked me up and threw me into my room, I knew he could.

My mind told me not to expect any meals tonight.

_At least I have plenty to read..._ I thought to myself, sitting on the dark tatami matt and opened one of the notebooks.

I saw that a name was written on the inside cover.

_Kaori Takeishi_.

My...mom?

As soon as I began to read, I felt as if I were falling back through time, through space, and through reality.

I thought this chapter would turn out shorter than usual but hey I'm just about on the dot. I wanted to end it here because for the next few chapters, I don't know how many, I'll be focusing mainly on the diaries. So sit back, and enjoy! Don't forget to review!


End file.
